disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1976
That’s all folks ]] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *February 5 - ''No Deposit, No Return *March 26 **''Dumbo'' (re-issue) **''Ride a Wild Pony'' *May 26 - Escape for the Dark *June 18 - Peter Pan (re-issue) *July 1 - Treasure of Matecumbe *July 7 - Gus *December 17 **''Freaky Friday'' (Los Angeles, California) **''The Shaggy D.A.'' Shorts *February 11 - The Three Little Pigs (re-release) Character debuts *December 17 - Tim the Ice Cream Man, John Slade Theme parks *June 20 - Disney's River Country opens *Winnie the Pooh for President promotional campaign Television *September 5 - The Muppet Show premieres in syndication. The series was not created by Disney, but has been owned by Disney along with the Muppets themselves since 2004. People Births *January 4 - Seth Grahame-Smith (best-selling author, screenwriter, director, and producer of film and television) *January 6 - Johnny Yong Bosch (actor, martial artist, voice actor, and musician) *January 18 - Derek Richardson (actor and voice actor) *January 19 - Marsha Thomason (actress) *January 21 - Emma Bunton (singer-songwriter, actress, voice actress, presenter, and fashion designer) *January 31 - Paul Scheer (actor, comedian, writer, producer, director, and podcaster) *February 3 - Isla Fisher (actress) *February 13 - Feist (singer-songwriter) *February 23 - Kelly Macdonald (actress and voice actress) *February 25 - Rashida Jones (actress, comic book author, screenwriter, and singer) *March 8 - Freddie Prinze, Jr. (actor) *March 13 - Danny Masterson (actor and voice actor) *March 14 - Corey Stoll (actor) *March 19 - Nicholas Stoller (screenwriter and director) *March 21 - Rachael MacFarlane (actress, voice actress, comedian, and singer) *March 22 - Reese Witherspoon (actress, producer, and entrepreneur) *March 23 - Keri Russell (actress and dancer) *April 1 **Troy Baker (voice actor and musician) **David Oyelowo (actor and producer) *April 2 - Aaron Lohr (actor and singer) *April 6 - Jason Michas (actor, voice actor, singer, and English tutor) *April 9 - Blayne Weaver (actor, voice actor, writer, and director) *April 13 - Jonathan Brandis (actor, director, and screenwriter) *April 17 - Jason J. Lewis (actor and voice actor) *April 18 - Melissa Joan Hart (actress, director, producer, writer, singer, and businesswoman) *April 20 - Joey Lawrence (actor, voice actor, singer-songwriter, record producer, and TV host) *April 22 - Misty Lee (actress, voice actress, comedian, and magician) *May 28 - Liam O'Brien (voice actor, writer, and director) *May 25 - Cillian Murphy (actor) *May 31 - Colin Farrell (actor) *June 29 - Bret McKenzie (comedian, actor, Academy Award-winning musician, and producer) *July 3 - Andrea Barber (actress) *July 5 - Jamie Elman (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *July 9 - Fred Savage (actor, comedian, director, and producer) *July 15 **Gabriel Iglesias (stand-up comedian, actor, writer, producer, and voice actor) **Diane Kruger (actress) *July 18 - Elsa Pataky (actress) *July 19 - Benedict Cumberbatch (actor, producer) *July 21 - Jaime Murray (actress) *August 6 - Soleil Moon Frye (actress) *August 10 - Joanna Bacalso (actress) *August 11 **Will Friedle (voice actor) **Tabitha St. Germain (voice actress) *August 27 - Sarah Chalke (actress) *September 19 - Alison Sweeney (actress, reality show host, director, and author) *September 20 - Ryan Fleck (filmmaker) *October 4 - Alicia Silverstone (actress) *October 9 - Sam Riegel (voice actor, voice director, writer, and singer) *October 11 - Emily Deschanel (actress, television producer, and film producer) *October 21 - Andrew Scott (actor) *October 23 **Ryan Reynolds (actor, comedian, film producer, and screenwriter) **Cat Deeley (television presenter, actress, singer, and model) *October 26 - Florence Kasumba (actress) *October 31 - Piper Perabo (actress) *November 12 - Tevin Campbell (singer, songwriter, and actor) *November 17 - Brian T. Delaney (actor and voice actor) *November 27 - Jaleel White (actor, producer, and screenwriter) *November 28 - Ryan Kwanten (actor) *November 29 **Anna Faris (actress and producer) **Chadwick Boseman (actor, screenwriter, and playwright) *December 5 - Amy Acker (actress) *December 6 - Lindsay Price (actress) Deaths *February 13 - John Lounsbery (animator) *March 3 - Ray Gilbert (lyricist) *April 11 - Liam Dunn (actor) *August 8 - Winston Hibler (screenwriter, film producer, and director) *August 19 - Alastair Sim (Scottish actor) *September 24 - Romney Brent (actor, director, and dramatist) *November 7 - Roy Williams (Disney animator and Mouseketeer) *December 20 - Ned Washington (lyricist) Artists joined *Tom Ferriter - Coordinating Animator on The Fox and the Hound, The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective, and The Little Mermaid. fr:1976 nl:1976 pt-br:1976 1976